Flores arrancadas
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Milk había perdido la cordura, y él había perdido lo que más amaba. Este escrito participa del reto de octubre: Mes del horror, del foro El abrevadero.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball es propiedad del genio de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Este escrito participa en el mes de Octubre: Mes del horror, del foro El abrevadero.**

 **Mi palabra sorteada es sangre.**

 **Flores arrancadas**

.

.

.

Lo quería, y pese a las discusiones y los regaños de ella hacia él, en el fondo estaba feliz. Llegó a pensar que Gokú solo le estaba dando una excusa para irse a entrenar cuando le pidió el divorcio. Pero no. Él era demasiado transparente —dolorosamente transparente—. Le dijo que no creía quererla de la manera que ella lo merecía, y que era bueno y sano cortar con aquella relación.

Y lo hicieron.

Poco después _aquella bastarda_ apareció.

Por supuesto de ninguna manera se sintió alarmada o amenazada cuando la híbrida sayajín le pidió a Gokú que la entrenara. ¿Por qué lo haría? Es decir, era impensable. Pero con el tiempo, mientras Milk visitaba la Corporación Cápsula, veía como su exesposo entrenaba a la muchacha. Con el tiempo se empezó a inquietar. Esos dos habían comenzado un vínculo; primero de maestro y discípulo, luego…

—Tu madre tiene cosas muy interesantes en su laboratorio —dijo mientras sostenía un frasco transparente—. ¿Sabías que con un miligramo de esta sustancia se puede inmovilizar a una ballena? —La miró con una fijeza abyecta y perturbadora—. Por supuesto, tuve que poner más que eso en la taza de té para que lograra hacerle efecto a un sayajín.

Milk dibujó una sonrisa trastornada. Era imposible que la víctima pudiera moverse solo un poco. Los primeros minutos pudo hablar, y además de exigirle que la dejara en paz le dedicó varios insultos que según Milk no eran apropiados en boca de una señorita.

Ahora simplemente estaba indefensa.

Dejó a la joven unos segundos sola. Fue a su habitación y cuando volvió trajo algo que sorprendió a la princesa sobremanera.

—No las mereces… —susurró Milk—. ¡No mereces estos malvones!

Dejó la maseta sobre la mesa y volvió a gritarle:

—¡No mereces a Gokú! ¡Mi Gokú! —puntualizó.

Pese a que Bura no podía mover un solo músculo, sus ojos mostraban la más profunda desesperación.

La fémina tomó el tallo del conjunto de flores y la arrancó con una fuerza muy por encima de la necesaria. Luego la tiró al suelo con una furia totalmente desquiciada e irracional y pisó las delicadas flores varias veces hasta hacerlas añicos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Son para ti —dijo él. Sus ojos brillaban con una felicidad fuera de este mundo.

Él era simplemente perfecto.

A Bura siempre le habían parecido ridículo esos detalles de regalar flores o cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, de repente ya no lo parecía. Las flores eran de un color rojo intenso y la pequeña maseta era de porcelana con un grabado muy hermoso. Ella pensó que probablemente a él le habría costado mucho conseguirlo.

—Perdón que esto sea lo único que puedo darte… —Puso una mano detrás de la nuca.

Se sintió muy conmovida.

—Seremos muy felices —dijo ella— los tres… —Y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de su amado, y la otra sobre su vientre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eso no iba a pasar jamás, se había dicho a sí misma, en el momento en que había escuchado a Bura Brief decir aquello. Milk había sido la tercera presencia oculta que había perdido algo dentro de ella en ese instante. Había quedado hecha pedazos con el divorcio, pero ahora estaba hecha trizas.

Y su mente había perdido la cordura completamente.

—¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! —repitió obsesivamente— ¡Gokú es mío!

Y unos horrorosos gritos del más inconmensurable dolor inundaron el lugar. Un efluvio pletórico de sangre comenzó a emerger del gran tajo escarlata. Milk tenía los ojos enloquecidos, perdidos y fijos en el corte. A continuación, soltó el cuchillo y hundió ambas manos desnudas dentro de la joven. Finalmente tenía acceso al embrión, el cual una vez arrancado lo apretó con una terrible fuerza en un puño hasta que el pequeño montículo de carne se deslizó entre sus dedos como una pasta roja. No conforme con la abominable acción escarbó aun más en el interior de la sayajín y la despojó de sus ovarios. El carmín estaba impregnado en las manos, el rostro y las prendas de Milk. Los ojos de la sayajín estaban vueltos hacia arriba casi por completo mientras la desquiciada mujer sentía un deleitante y frenético placer al verla convulsionar y sangrar.

Oh, sí.

Muerta ella, Gokú sería suyo otra vez.

.

.

.

Tenía numerosas laceraciones en el cuerpo y estaba exhausto. Prácticamente había llegado arrastrándose al lugar —aquel lugar que olía a enfermedad—. Gokú vio a su exesposa detrás de un grueso cristal. Romperlo casi no le tomaría el menor esfuerzo, aun con sus heridas sangrantes. Sin embargo, razonó que mantenerla en ese lugar era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Era el único ahí. Bulma estaba destrozada. Vegeta también. El príncipe había querido matar a Milk. Y Gokú por querer evitarlo lo enfrentó hasta que casi se mataron entre sí.

Después de que Gokú dejara a Vegeta inconsciente voló a duras penas hacia el hospital. Gohan fue el que la había puesto ahí. Lo que había hecho Milk fue sumamente doloroso para muchos, pero para Goten había sido algo peor; cuando se enteró sintió que su alma era arrancada y pulverizada. Él estaba desaparecido ahora y no había vuelto a verlo ni él ni a Gohan ni a Milk.

No lo culpaba.

Su propia madre lo había destruido completamente.

Milk se acercó al cristal e intentó romperlo para llegar a Gokú, pero era inútil. Se veía deplorable: delgada, ojerosa, trastornada. Gritaba que él era suyo y que ahora que Bura Brief estaba muerta ellos podrían estar juntos otra vez. Gokú no se había dado cuenta del estado de demencia al cual ella había llegado antes de cometer la atrocidad, pero sin duda tendría haber sido muy profundo si había confundido a su propio hijo con él.

—Mataste a tu nieto, Milk —susurró con pesar.

—Mío… mío… eres mío… —balbuceó sumergida en su mundo de locura.

Y él cayó.

—Sí que te has vuelto muy fuerte, Vegeta…

Y sus ojos se cerraron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Creo que el verdadero horror fue hacer que este escrito tenga 1000 palabras o menos XD. Tiene 999 palabras así que ¡lo logré! La idea principal era hacer un escrito de Hunter X, pero ese lo empecé y me entusiasmé demasiado y sobrepasé las 11.000 palabras O_O Igualmente lo publiqué, pero ajeno al foro XD**

 **Muchas gracias a todo el que haya leído esta pequeña historia. DB es otro de mis amores eternos y como hacía mucho que no escribía sobre esta obra tan genial me decidí que fuera de este fandom.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
